


I'm finnicking awesome

by orphan_account



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Caring Finnick, Character Death In Dream, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage Proposal, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Annie has a nightmare in District Thirteen, but Finnick is there to comfort her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I didn't make up the frankly terrible pun, so credit to whoever did!

All Annie could see was the water, stretching for miles in every direction.  
It threatened to take her, to drown her, and there was nothing she could do.  
There was never anything she could do.  
"Annie..." A voice came drifting over the water.  
It was Finnick!  
She had to survive, for him.  
Then she saw him, swimming towards her, his bronze hair dark with water, but before she could even call his name, another tribute appeared from nowhere and cut him down, his blood staining the artificially blue water pink.  
"FINNICK!" she screamed, tears running down her face, as she struggled to stay above the surface of that horrible pink water, struggled to get to him. "FINNICK!"  
"Annie! Annie, it's alright! it's just a nightmare!"  
She continued to cry, unable to snap out of the terrible dream, not realizing that she was safe in district thirteen, with Finnick.  
"Annie..." He said softly, "It's all ok. I'm here."  
"Finnick!" Annie gasped through her tears. "They killed you! You were dead, your blood was in the water, I saw it!"  
"Annie, it was just a nightmare! I'm alright! It wasn't real."  
But Annie was inconsolable, the nightmare haunted her, her memories of her time in the arena, of the Capitol, of everything in her life, except him.  
"Will you marry me?" Finnick asked, trying desperately to distract her from her fear.  
It worked, Annie began to laugh through her tears.  
"Well?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows at her. "Will you?"  
"Yes!" she laughed, "Finnick Odair, I will marry you!"  
Finnick grinned. "I knew you would say yes. I'm just so Finnicking awesome."  
Annie laughed harder. When she was calm, she said quietly "Thank you for reminding me what's real. You, Me. Us, together."  
"Anytime." He promised.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't express how much I like the Annie/Finnick relationship! I wish there had been more in the Hunger Games, rather than leaving it all to us faithful fan fic writers!  
> (And I'm pretending that chapter never happened. Nope. They're all alive.)


End file.
